


Сделка

by Fatia



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ второй книги, где Эрику удалось во время нападения захватить в плен дивергентов из штаба Искренности.<br/>Бета: lajtara <br/>Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Дивергентов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сделка

Эрик любит эксперименты и ненавидит, когда ему перечат. Трис ненавидит Эрика и любит дерзить. У них полное взаимопонимание, граничащее с помешательством. Оно пахнет, как мокрые простыни, которые Трис комкает по ночам, чтобы не кричать. И как ром, который Эрик пьет после, когда ему надоедает над ней издеваться. Он никогда не предлагает выпить ей.

«Жаль», — думает Трис, с завистью рассматривая бутылку: красивую, с яркой этикеткой, на которой изображен символ бесстрашия.

Трис не шевелится и, кажется, не дышит, чтобы случайно не привлечь его внимание. Спина болит, как и шея, которую совсем недавно сдавливали пальцы Эрика, но к боли она уже давно привыкла. Трис больше не боится.

Устала. Перегорела. Усвоила урок.

Куда больше ее беспокоит нож, который Эрик вертит в руках. С тонким острым лезвием, сужающимся к концу — он похож на перо птицы. Эрик замечает взгляд Трис, усмехается и плескает ром на нож. Встряхивает его и стаскивает с нее простынь.

Трис лежит перед ним совсем голая. Кожа разукрашена синяками и ссадинами. Желтые и лиловые, зеленые и черные — они создают дивный рисунок, словно камуфляж, который дает приспособиться и остаться невидимой. В свете ламп ее тело выглядит бледным и некрасивым, но Эрику не нужна красота.

Ему нужна власть.

Однажды он так ей и сказал: «Я хочу забрать у Четыре все, чем он когда-либо дорожил». Порой Трис кажется, что Эрик любит Четыре, порой — что готов убить.

— Переворачивайся на живот! — приказывает он.

Трис послушно двигается: сил сопротивляться нет.

Эрик проводит ладонью по ее спине, едва касаясь кожи, отводит в сторону волосы и шепчет:

— Тише, Стифф, тише.

А потом делает надрез, затем второй, третий…

Трис стонет, закусывает край подушки, чтобы сдержать крик, вздрагивает, но Эрик держит крепко.

Рисует ножом на коже, пачкает пальцы в крови, задумчиво слизывает ее, улыбается.

Трис кажется, что она вот-вот сойдет с ума. Хочется кричать, плакать и умолять. Хочется угрожать, ударить и всадить кусок стали психу в шею.

Но Эрик не дает ей пошевелиться. Наваливается всем телом, раздвигает коленом ей бедра, делая происходящее еще унизительнее и болезненней.

А потом, закончив рисовать, удовлетворенно говорит:

— Останутся шрамы.

Значение этих слов Трис поймет позже, а сейчас она слышит, как вжикает молния. Эрик заставляет ее приподнять бедра. Двигается он быстро, впиваясь пальцами в плечо — наверняка останутся синяки, но Трис сейчас волнует только одно: не кричать. Не доставлять ему еще большее удовольствие. Все что ей остается — это кусать край подушки и беззвучно плакать.

Эрик возбужден и хочет сбросить напряжение. Хочет окончательно сломить ее. Трис верит, что у него этого никогда не получится. Эрик верит, что он это уже сделал.

У них полное взаимопонимание с привкусом крови.

 

* * *  
— Эрик, — шепчет Трис, касаясь пальцами слова, вырезанного у нее на спине. Буквы уродливые и кривые. Края все еще красные и воспаленные, хотя прошло больше недели с той злополучной ночи.

Хорошо, что платье закрыто. Если повезет, то никто не увидит шрамы раньше времени. Если повезет, то она выполнит задание и сбежит от Эрика.

Но ей не повезло тогда, когда предатели ворвались в штаб Искренности и забрали их с Юрайей. Не повезло, когда испытывали новую сыворотку, делающую даже из дивергентов послушное стадо овец. Не повезло, когда ее, словно испорченный образец, отдали Эрику для забавы.

Трис вздыхает и наглухо застегивает платье. Она справится, ведь убить человека просто. Гораздо проще, чем в первый раз.

Эрик едет с ней в машине к границе, где начинается территория афракционеров. Он не смотрит на нее, но его рука по-хозяйски гладит ее бедро, задирает подол платья и скользит выше, к кромке белья. Трис возбуждается, чувствуя, как между бедрами становится влажно. Она ненавидит себя за это, сглатывает и шепчет:

— Не надо. Мы почти приехали.

Рука Эрика замирает. Угроза почти осязаема, как и шрамы на ее спине. На миг Трис кажется, что он ее ударит, но Эрик убирает руку и говорит:

— Надеюсь, что ты помнишь условия сделки, Стифф?

Она кивает и покорно опускает голову, как собака, ищущая одобрения у хозяина.

— Иди, — милостиво разрешает он и дает сигнал открыть дверь.

Эрик хочет смерти Четыре гораздо больше, чем трахать ее. Трис стремится к свободе гораздо сильнее, чем к своим друзьям. У них полное взаимопонимание, поэтому Четыре должен умереть.


End file.
